Hope
by Pricat
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the ogre movement from the SFA trailer.
1. Welcome to the Resistance

**Hope**

**A/N This was something I wanted to do after seeing the full SFA trailer a zillion times and wanted to do drabbles for it but around the ogre movement as they and warrior Fiona intriuge me the most and the trailer showed you a little of the movement so I had to do this.**

**Also listening to the song Hope by Idina Menzel this morning gave me the idea as the lyrics talk about hope and it made me think of SFA as things are a little messed up in alternate Far, Far Away so the ogre movement are trying to set things right.**

**If people like this, I might turn this into a drabble fic but for now it's an one shot.**

**Oh yeah there's gonna be a lot of Shrek/Fiona in this.**

* * *

Fiona noticed that wverybody in the movement were staring at the strange ogre that had entered the hideout as she saw worry and fear in his hazel eyes as she remembered him as he'd tried talking to her but she'd ignored him and was curious as to why he was so eager to talk to her as she had no clue that they had once been married in the world he came from or that he was the reason Far, Far Away was messed up and why Rumpelstilkin was King as she saw Jazi approach as she rushed to his side.

"Why would one of our kind need to ask refuge?

Our kind are always welcome here where that brute Rumpelstilkin and his idiot witches can't find us.

The name's Jazi." the leader said as Shrek shivered in fear.

Normally nothing scared him but being around his own kind and the fact they were all buff unerved him a little as he felt nervous knowing they would outcast him if they knew what he'd done as he felt a little relaxed as Donkey was with him.

"Hey you okay?" he asked him as Shrek sighed.

Jazi was stunned but hearing him confirmed his thought as he knew this was the one that had messed the kingdom up but before the other members over reacted, he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt as he was one of them.

"Why did you sign the contract?" he asked as Shrek gasped.

This guy knew his little secret and it made him uncomfortable.

"B-Because I wanted to be a real ogre again.

My wife was nagging on me and life got boring.

I wanted for the simpler days.

If I had known this would happen, I never would've done it." he answered.

Jazi seemed happy with his answer.

"Fine then.

We don't have to hurt you.

Welcome to the resistance." he replied.

Shrek was relieved hearing that as he locked eyes with Fiona.

She was with some female ogres with crossbows but she had an axe as she heard Jazi call her over as she wondered what he wanted as she groaned seeing the strange ogre who'd tried to hug her as she had been on patrol the other day.

"On no.

What're you doing here?" she demanded.

Jazi sighed hearing that.

"You two know each other?" he asked her.

"He was the joker I was telling you about Jazi.

He tried to hug me claiming I was his wife." she answered.

"But it's true Fiona!" Shrek protested.

"No it's not!" she answered about to fight.

But a look from Jazi froze her to the spot.

"Whether you like it or not, he can help us.

He is the one who started all this.

You two are to be partners." Jazi ordered.

Both Shrek and Fiona's eyes were wide hearing this.

"Jazi you can't be serious!

He has no battle experience!" Fiona said.

"Teach him then.

You are the best in the movement." he retorted as he left them.

"So alone time together huh?" Shrek said trying to make her laugh.

He watched as she gave him a cold look as she stormed off as he sighed knowing that he'd done something to annoy her like when they'd first met and she found out he was an ogre as a sad smile crossed his face as he saw Donkey join him as he noticed he was bugging about something.

"It's nothing Donkey.

I wasn't expecting her to be cold like that.

I was trying to make her laugh." he answered.

The noble steed understood as he saw sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll come around.

From what you told me, you two were close." he said.

Shrek's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly hearing that.

He hoped they could fix what he'd done.........

* * *

Fiona growled in anger as she was training and sparring against one of the other female members of the movement but right now she was angry at the fact Jazi had let that strange ogre join the movement as they didn't know anything about him as he could be in league with Rumpelstilkin or the witches.

But the way Jazi had spoken to him made her think that he wasn't in league but trying to find somewhere to call home, to feel safe like everybody in this very hideout as after Rumpelstilkin had became King, he'd sent the witches after every one of them and it made Jazi create this sanctuary, this refuege where the witches couldn't find them.

At first it was just a place to hide from the cruel world they now lived in but then Jazi decided they should try and stop Rumpelstilkin and restore Far, Far Away and she and the others had questioned this idea as they only looked out for themselves as the rest of the kingdom could do what they wanted but Jazi said nobody else was brave enough to try as they were afraid but they weren't.

A smile crossed her face remembering that as she resheathed her sword as she knew it was time to eat.

But she and every one of the members knew they had to stay strong as Rumpelstilkin was cruel but they had to wish that they could make a kingdom that had been messed up a place of peace and where everyone was one no matter who they were or what they looked like.

She was looking forward to that............

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys liked that as I liked wriying it as they make me curious.**

**I'm tempted to write more as I'm listening to the song Tribe Spirit from the show The Tribe and it's making me think of the movement and it's giving me ideas but I'll only do it if there are reviews........**


	2. Friends

**Hope**

A**/N Here's more of the drabble fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it made me want to write more.**

**Listening to music from The Tribe is making me wanna write more as it suits the movement.**

**In this drabble Shrek is trying to reach out to Fiona as in the movement, she doesn't t trust him and he wants her to because he wants to share True Love's Kiss with her.**

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he laid in bed that night as he was in the spare bed in Fiona's room but heard her tossing and turning in bed and murmuring things that he could make out but he felt sad and worried for her as he cared about her and couldn't let her get hurt.

He sighed rubbing the spot on his cheek where she'd hit him the other day as he knew that this would be hard but he was inspired by the movement and their desire to set things right and restore Far, Far Away to normal as he knew he'd messed it up as he heard her whimper as he felt worry grow in that noble heart of his.

He wanted to reassure her that it would be okay and that they'd find a way to set things right but he also remembered the loophole Donkey had found in Rumpelstilkin's contract that True Love's Kiss could save the day but he wasn't sure as he knew this Fiona didn't like him very much just like how they met as he knew he could do this.

Battling Charming and the Fairy Godmother was nothing compared to this as this was the gretest challenge in his life.

He then decided to leave her alone as he didn't want to anger her than he already had as she was annoyed easily.

But he was woken up in the middle of the night as he saw Fiona leaving the room asleep which worried him as he didn't know she was a sleepwalker and he needed to wake her up before she got hurt or hurt somebody else as he followed her.

"I hope Jazi understands." he thought as he left.

He found her about to wander out of the hideout when he tackled her and shook her awake as she began to stir and was nervous as she realised she'd been sleepwalking again.

"W-Why would you help me?

After I was so cold to you?" she asked him.

"You're just worried about things.

I don't blame you.

Why do you sleepwalk?" he answered.

She was very quiet at his reply.

"I don't sleep so good after Rumpelstilkin hurt my friend Snow." she answered.

He understood as he and her returned into the hideout.

He watched as she went to train........

* * *

Jazi sighed seeing Fiona training as he knew she'd been sleepwalking again from hearing Shrek tell him as he knew she hadn't forgotten how her only friend Snow had gotten hurt and was still in the movement's infirmary as he knew that she visited her when not training or on patrol trying to stop the witches as he knew how much she cared for her.

"Let me show you." he said as they went to the infimary.

He found Fiona there by Snow's bedside as she'd brought her flowers as the ebony haired girl lay there with bandages covering her body as the warrior ogress stroked her ebony hair as tears were in her blue eyes as she knew it hadn't been her fault Snow had been injured.

"She was hurt while aiding Fiona in battling witches and she was greatly hurt.

Ever since then she hasn't forgiven herself." Jazi told him.

Shrek understood as he felt bad for Fiona as he knew it wasn't her fault.

"Maybe I could befriend her." he told him.

Jazi understood as he knew she needed a friend beside Snow.

He hoped he would try as they saw Fiona leave........

* * *

Shrek found her in the training room using crossbows and shooting arrows with flames at targets as they were on fire as she was venting emotions but she found him watching her as she wondered what he was doing here as he knew she needed help and a friend as he found her resting as he joined her.

"What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I noticed that you looked pretty lonely.

You could use a friend." he told her.

She flinched hearing that word.

She had never know what friendship meant as other kids were cruel to her growing up because of her being an ogre but Snow had been the only one to care about her and didn't care what she was as they were friends.

"S-Shrek........ I-I don't know.

Look I've gotta go." she said.

He watched as she left.

He sighed as he thought he'd blown it.

He then went to find Jazi as he knew Shrek had been trying to befriend Fiona.

He saw she was quiet as they were eating as he needed to talk to her.

"I know you're upset about what happened to Snow.

But it wasn't your fault.

Sometimes when we lose friends, even best ones, we make new ones.

It helps us feel better Fi-Fi.

You should try it." he said.

She understood knowing what he was on about.

She then noticed that Shrek hadn't shown up as she decided to take him some food as she found him standing out in the pouring rain which worried her as she went out after him but she saw sadness in his hazel eyes as she had a feeling that he knew what she was going through as she hugged him as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay.

Let's get back inside." she said softly.

He nodded as they went inside.

But she heard him sneeze as they went to their room as she was worried knowing he'd caught a cold as she wanted him to lie down but he wouldn't insisting he was fine but she tackled him to the floor.

"Oww......." he said softly.

Hearing that filled her with worry.

"Sorry but I had to make you understand.

I don't want you to get ill." she answered.

He then got into the bed as the room started spinning.

He wondered why she wasn't acting cold or about to attack.

"It's because maybe we could be friends." she said.

A weak yet shaky smile crossed his face.

"Aye Fi-Fi I'd like that." he said falling asleep..........

* * *

**A/N **

**Aww that was pretty cute yet sad as Fi-Fi does care about him but jusy scared to trust because she nearly lost Snow but I know she can learn to trust others.**

**I was watching the SFA trailer again this morning along with reading an article about SFA's 3-D and I think it'll be as awesome as Dragon.**

**I'll do more of this later.**


End file.
